The Young Shadow
by TheSentinelGeneral
Summary: I guess you could say that this is her story, her creation, what started it all. Before the war, before she ever met the likes of Tano, Kenobi and Skywalker. This is the creation of a myth, a legend a sister and a friend. This is the creation of the young shadow, the Sentinel general. First Installment of The Lost Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I own nothing but the plot and the main character, everything else is now** **Disney's**

* * *

"Sharper. You need to move faster and you need to be stronger"

A tall man dressed in beige robes shouted at a young girl who was rapidly twirling in the center of the training room, her dual bladed lightsaber twisting and jabbing at the imaginary foes.

"Alright, let's call an end to this practice. Go get a drink and begin your meditations. I have council business to attend to." The man said, halting the girls practice, her purple blades hanging at her side.

"Of course, Master Windu"

With that the Jedi Master walked out of the private training room, one that only he and Master Yoda had access to. It was small, barely large enough to have a full out spar. The room was sparsely decorated with one wall made of glass to allow the users a view of the temple. The wall opposing the glass, however; was full of racks of spare sabers of varying kinds and crystal cores. Some were blue, others green, some were dual bladed, some were curved hilted. This wall was layered, row upon row. In contrast to these walls, the other two were plain with no decoration is sight. This was the room where they trained the girl. No one knew about her, she was their secret, a weapon to be crafted and molded to protect the Jedi in the dark times. She was young but more skilled than many masters. With no outside contact this room was her opportunity to see other people, other races, other Jedi.

The girl grabbed her towel from the corner that her stuff had been placed in and walked over to the glass wall. After two and a half hours of running through katas and forms the girl was tired. She had had a late night, as she had had for as long as she could remember. Her masters could only train her when they were not busy and when they were least likely to be found out, meaning lots of late nights and early starts. But she didn't mind, it was what she was used to and it was all that she knew and understood. As she looked out of her training room and into the central courtyard that the glass wall overlooked she could see a master and Padawan combination arguing as they walked through the area. The master was shorter than the Padawan yet carried himself like a well-trained Jedi should, something that was almost a direct contrast to his Padawan who was rushing ahead to try and stop his master to get him to listen to his point. Unfortunately, the Padawan wasn't aware of his surroundings and tripped over another Jedi as they turned a corner in the open space. At this the girl giggled, finding the interactions of other amusing, yet her laughter would not be heard. She knew who the three Jedi were from her lessons with her masters and from the way that other Jedi gossiped, she often hid in the temple and listened to the gossip in an attempt to normalize herself.

The Jedi that the Padawan had tripped over was the Nautolan Jedi master, Kit Fisto, a kind and compassionate Jedi from what her masters had said, very skilled with a saber and a clever sense of humor. The other Jedi master was the Sith slayer, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was the source of gossip even after all these years since he had slain the Sith lord, for his teaching of the so called 'Chosen One' and his possible upgrade to Jedi Master. That left the Padawan. Anakin Skywalker. A conundrum is what he was to the girl. She understood the other Jedi but she didn't understand him. When she asked Master Yoda about him she was told that he was a special case, just like she was. She felt the darkness in him, the same darkness that she felt in her Master and herself sometimes. Many of the Jedi felt dark at times but they were a blinding light for the most part. Yet none shone as brightly as Skywalker. He was nearing the point of his knighthood from what she understood from her master's, something that did not sit well with Master Windu. He didn't trust Anakin, and so she didn't trust him either.

From her vantage point she could see everything, well...everything in the courtyard, but she couldn't do anything. It was like those stories that you hear, of princesses locked up in towers, separated from the world. But this girl is no princess. She has nothing to rule over. Her people were culled and know only she remains, a gift from the force. That's what Master Yoda said to her. She was a gift from the force.

The girl only realizes that she has zoned out when the voices of the Jedi below her moved out of the courtyard. Groaning the girl got up from her position by the window and gathered her things into her little satchel. After swinging it over her shoulder, donning her cape and ensuring that no trace of her was left behind, the girl leapt from the floor to the rim that ran around the ceiling, a small show of the force potential that she possessed, offering enough room for her to stand before her head hit the ceiling. This was how she got around, it was shaded up here and no one looked up when she dimmed her force presence to the point that it was almost invisible.

It was a long trip back to her quarters, with many tight crawl spaces providing her a shortcut through the temple. After a half hour trip of crawling and sneaking, the girl reached a drop point. It was a tunnel with a ladder running down the side that lead down three floors until it reached a level that regular Jedi cannot enter. That was where her quarters were. But she did not climb down, no that would take too long. Instead she jumped. The tunnel was wide enough for her to not worry about hitting the edge in an attempt to avoid the ladder.

Upon landing, she realized that she wasn't alone in the cavern that awaited her at the end of the tunnel. A temple guard was there, watching her from the corner.

"How old are you now girl?" His mask manipulated his voice to alter it until it was unrecognizable, robotic even.

"I believe that I turn 9 in two weeks sir" Her voice didn't shake with nerves, she was used to these mysterious Jedi.

"It is about time that you move away from the path of the Jedi don't you think? You are far to strong to be wasted upon them. You hide in the shadows like we do, you are meant to be one of us. Perhaps not a guard like me but a sentinel perhaps, something that works in the shadows. Yes, that would work. We shall talk to your Master's about finishing your studies as their Padawan."

"Thank you, sir. It would be an honor sir."

And with that, the guard left. The girl had always known that she would not be an ordinary Jedi like the others, if she was meant for that path then her master's wouldn't be training her in secret and she wouldn't be a joint Padawan. But this is the path that the force has laid out for her and she will walk it.

The small foyer room had many doorways leading off in different directions but she chose the only one that was locked. After manipulating the crystals in the locks to open, the old doorway slid open, allowing her to enter. Once the girl was over the boundary she activated the lights with a simple flick of her wrist and manipulation of the force. Yes, she would be severely reprimanded for doing so if caught by her master's but she was beyond tired.

As the room was lit up segment by segment, it revealed a modest apartment like structure. There was a small room for meditation off to her right and on her left, was a training room big enough to run through the movements without an activated saber. The girl threw her satchel onto the bench that was ahead of her, next to a table with a saber on it, or at least what would eventually become a saber as she was only midway through construction. Yes, she had passed the trial of building one's own saber but she would be in need of a new one should she ever lose or damage her saber. The seating area was next to a small kitchenette, with an access area that enabled her to call for food to be sent down the temple and to the access area, enabling her to eat what the others ate, giving the girl one chance at being normal, at being like the others in the temple. Behind this area was her sleeping quarters, a small alcove style room with a cabinet and a mat on the floor next to a fire place. Yes, the girl lived in almost complete solitude, but she was cared for and she liked the peace.

Knowing just how sweaty she was from her training earlier, the girl removed her cloak and outer garments before heading through to her bathroom. Upon closing the door and turning around she was able to look at herself in the mirror and truly see the results of her training. She had finally started losing the baby fat in her face as her cheeks started hollowing to show her high set cheekbones. She had golden skin from her time spent relaxing on the roof of the temple, her hiding space that she went to whenever she felt like she needed to escape. Her hair was getting longer now and the two braids that symbolized her two masters hung past her shoulders, her pale gold hair reaching over halfway down her back. She was pretty, she guessed. Golden looks with big green eyes and long lashes. Strong despite her lean frame, toned from hours of training every week. She was human in shape but she didn't bleed like they did. Because she wasn't human. Simple as that. She may look human and have almost all the same features as humans have, but she wasn't human. She was Luman or at least, she was from the Luman System. Master Yoda said that he had found her on the planet of Ilum, the planet that the Jedi harvested their kyber crystals from.

If she had been created by the force as Master Yoda suspected, then she would be the only living Ilian. The rest of her people were usurped many years ago by demons of their own creating, the Ilorian shades. Yet some Ilians had escaped the massacre in what was some of the first space travel, spreading their teaching to the planets of Jedda, Tython and Ahch-To, creating the first Jedi. These Ilians were hunted by the creatures that the Shades had created, they called themselves the Sith and they eventually rebelled against their creators just as the Shades had done to the Ilians. But their fighting didn't stop until only one remained. The first Sith Lord. And that was how it all began, that was the legacy of this girl's past even though she was not alive to see it. This girl is Anniha Valor. This girl will shape the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, another training session. Her Master's pushed her, they needed her to be perfect, or as close to perfect as possible. Her time with them was drawing to a close and pretty soon, she would be training as a Shadow, although how soon was yet to be seen. Something was stirring, she could feel it in the way the force pulsed. It wasn't normal, it was anxious, tugging on her mind to go one way or another. Yes, something big was about to happen. Could she doing anything about it? No. She had to try and tune the pulls of the force put as she continued her training. She had to stay sharp and focussed.

Every day for the past few weeks she had become more and more agitated, all thanks to the force. It was dizzying at times, as if someone had shoved her out mid hyperspace. Not a nice feeling. She had tried to talk to Master Yoda about it once but he had told her to release her emotions into the force, something that the young Jedi found to be less than useful. Perhaps if her master's gave her a day or two to go and investigate the thing that the force was tugging her towards then she could refocus. But no, she has to be an emotionless machine. It annoyed her sometimes, how emotionless she had to be. No attachments, no favouritism, nothing. She dreamed of having more, of being brought up in a family, allowed to love and cherish but she knew it was no god. She had to resist the temptation to stray. It would do her no good to become distracted.

So she tried to let it all go. She moved on from the temptations of her dreams and worked as hard as she possibly could in her daily training. Her routine had settled after being changed up to match the hours that her Master's could do. These changes meant that her mornings would start with force training with Master Yoda, followed by private meditation until lunch. After lunch she had free reign as long as she got some physical training in as well. Every few weeks a new droid would be sent down to her room for her to investigate, take apart and understand. It was all part of her training as a Shadow, she guessed. If the council meetings didn't take too long then either Master Yoda or Master Windu would train her in lightsaber combat. On the rare occasion, they would both train her but that was incredibly rare.

Recently, there had been more council meetings, leading her to believe that something was going on, and when something was going on, it usually meant trouble. Although the girl was meant to stick to the shadows, she simply had to speak to her master's and that would mean hiding in plain sight. So there she was, stood in beige robes with a greying cloak and hood pulled over her head to give her some anonymity. But she wasn't the only one there. Anakin Skywalker. He was tall and upon closer inspection, you noticed that he was fidgeting, nervous almost. He was obviously waiting for Master Kenobi who had recently been appointed onto the council.

"Would you stop that" Her voice came out just louder than a whisper, sharp and commanding.

"Stop what?" The beige figure then turned to face Skywalker, even if he couldn't see her face.

"Stop fidgeting. Release your anxiety into the force. The meeting is drawing to a close and your Master will be out soon enough. Calm down Skywalker."

"How would you know that the meeting in nearly over? Who even are you" He asked impatiently. He was hot headed, the girl made a note in the back of her mind.

"If you calmed yourself for a minute you would be able to feel the council members in there" she pointed towards the council room "They're nearly finished and will be separating for the evening. Honestly, for being theso called 'Chosen One' you sure don't know how to manipulate the force to achieve such simplistic things."

"My Master always told me that the force was not to be used for such frivolous tasks as that would be abuse of my abilities" He sounded like he was regurgitating words that he had heard far too often.

"Doesn't mean that they can't be used to give you peace of mind though, does it?"

At that the doors to the council room opened and put flooded the Jedi Master's. They were a wave of beige and brown, moving almost in unison, not giving the girl enough time to name each and every one of them. Her attention was drawn away from the Master's by one in particular, Obi Wan Kenobi. He had parted from the group and was now stood in front of his pupil and Anniha.

"Ah Anakin, I see you have been practicing patience. Sorry for keeping you so long, there seem to have been a few complications between the Trade Federation and the planet of Naboo. It should all be sorted out soon though. I do not believe we have met before..." He said turning to face the hooded girl "I am Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi and you are?"

"Antana Bourera, Jedi in training" A beige glove extended to shake the hand of the ginger Master. Her alias held strong, the Jedi sensed no deceit.

"A pleasure. May our paths cross again. Now come along padawan, we have work to do"

With that the two Jedi walked away, and she entered the council room. Her two master's were stod in the center waiting for her, they knew she was outside, waiting for them. They knew why she was there.

"Time it is, for you to move on, hmmm" The Grand Master said, looking into her eyes under the hood. It wasn't a question, more a statement of what they knew was coming. It was time for Anniha Valor to fade into the shadows. The dark side was brewing, all the Jedi had felt it. Something bad was coming.

"Yes Master."

"You will continue training under the Temple Guards and Shadows. Keep your identity secret, for your safety. Whilst this is unorthodox, we are knighting you, in a sense. You are released from your apprenticeship and free to start training, but you are not a Jedi Knight. You cannot pass all of the tests at the moment and we cannot inform the council of your existence. You have done well young one." The girl turned to look at her other Master, Windu. She nodded and turned to leave but before exiting she turned back to her master's and bowed.

"May the force be with you Master's."

Turning away she could here her Master's reply in kind. She was no longer a trainee but a Shadow now. That meant that she would change her colours and hide her face from now until her joining with the force. It would be lonely, at least that was her expectation, but she would cope. She felt safe in the shadows, working silently. She didn't know how different her life would be from her expectations but she would find out soon enough.

* * *

Later that night, Anniha couldn't sleep, she was nervous, the force was making her nervous. It pulsed around her in warning but not of danger. No, nothing was going to happen but she felt that her dreams would show her things that she was not ready for. She was pacing, back and forth, back and forth. Her nerves were making the force even more restless as she tried to release her anxiety into the force.

"Such a hypocrite. I can't even manage to do what I told Skywalker to do" She muttered to herself.

After tiring to the point that she thought that she would struggle to stay upright, she collapsed onto her bed, crawling underneath the fur that she used as a blanket. Slowly, but surely, she fell into dreams. At first all seemed normal, she was in her bed until she noticed, everything was far from normal.

 _The fur was the same, the exact same one that she was under as she slept, but the room was different. It was grey. Many shades decorated the walls and ceiling, yellow lights pulsed in time with the alarm that could be heard faintly. The pounding of feet outside of her door. She knew not where she was or when she was but it felt real, real enough for her to know that this wasn't just a dream. It was a force vision. She was dressed in grey, a military style jacket with gold designs to match the cape and mask. Gold and grey. They seemed to be the only colours available throughout the entire room. Everything was gold and grey. Looking at her legs, she noticed a lightsaber strapped to each leg, one was the saber she carried now, the other was the one that she finished just the other day. She got up, rushed out of her room and into a corridor, a long corridor full of soldiers in grey and gold armour. There were differing shades of grey, the darker the colour, the more important they seemed to be, moving through the sea of grey with the ease of a well train soldier, as the crowd split for them. Just as she started running, the corridor twisted and the soldiers disappeared. SHe was falling, as the corridor twisted away from her and she fell. She was above Coruscant, falling through a battle, red and green lasers firing at the opposition. The dark side consumed the battle field._

 _All of a sudden the vision changed once again, as she fell into a ship. But she wasn't in the midst of a battle anymore. No, she was in a command center with four soldiers and three other Jedi. Her Master's were but tiny blue figures on the console talking about something, she couldn't hear. She heard nothing but the whispers of the force. She recognised two of the jedi immediately, yes they were older but they were still recognisable. Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. There was obviously a heated discussion going on as Anakin was arguing with the other Jedi, waving his gloved hand around in an absurd manner. WHy was only one hand gloved? The through plagued her mind. The Jedi that he was arguing was female and young. A Togruta with orangish red skin and blue and white montrals._

Ahsoka _. It was a faint whisper, almost as if the voice came from someone close to death's doors. Her voice. The voice of Anniha Valour._

 _Turning to look at the soldiers, it was clear that they followed certain Jedi. There was one dressed in white with orangish markings, he was stood next to Kenobi, silently watching the debate between Skywalker and this Ahsoka character. Between the two that were arguing stood another soldier, similar to the first one, except his markings were different, and blue. The other two were stood on either side of Anniha, both dressed in dark grey armour with differing gold patterns. Once again the force reached put to the girl._

Phe _it whispered as she looked to her left._ Nix _as she looked to her right._

 _And then she was falling. The sound of sabers colliding with one another. Red vs green. Then red vs blue. Then blue vs blue. Screams, so many screams of despair and death._

"You were my brother _" a yell, more of an echoe really, reached her ears. Lava. She was falling into lava staring up at a jedi at the top of a hill._

"I hate you! _" The voice wasn't hers but it came from her. And she burnt. The Jedi left her there to burn until the darkness surrounded her, choking her._

 _And there she was, sat upon a throne made of crystal. Staring at a ginger haired man who was surrounded by soldiers in white, similar to those that you had seen earlier but with no markings. One of them stood out, their reflective armour separating them from the ordinary soldiers._

 _Then she was screaming, begging the masked man to stop. The Jedi from earlier, Ahsoka, was older now. But she would get no older. She lay unmoving on the ground. Anniha was begging the masked man to stop, to go home. He had no need for his darkside, his emperor was using him._

 _And then the ceiling caved in._

And then she bolted up, sweating. The future was shrouded in darkness and there was no escape.

* * *

All reviews are welcome :)


End file.
